¿Dónde rayos estoy?
by 0Thiara0
Summary: ¿Qué sucedería si TÚ, lectora de Harry Potter, despertarás un día en el mágico mundo de J. K. Rowling? capi 4!
1. Chapter 2

- ¡Helenaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Despiertaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

La joven al escuchar su nombre levantó un poco la cabeza de la almohada, miró somnolienta a su alrededor y nuevamente la dejó caer como si fuera un saco de papas al tiempo que gemía por tener que escuchar lo que en ese momento consideraba "un horrible cacareo".

- ¡Helena! ¡Levántate ahora mismo! ¡Eres tú la interesada! – Su madre estaba de pie a su lado y la miraba enojadísima, con los brazos como jarras apoyados en su cintura. - ¡Ya! ¡Tu padre te espera abajo!

Por toda respuesta la joven se tapó la cabeza con la almohada, pero como los gritos seguían y su madre la estaba sacudiendo, notó que esa táctica no funcionaría. De mal humor se levantó de un salto.

- ¡Está bien, estoy lista en cinco minutos!

- Rápido que tu padre ya está sacando el auto. ¡Ni siquiera vas a alcanzar a desayunar!

- Te dije que en cinco minutos, sorda – masculló Helena mientras su madre salía de su dormitorio

- ¿Qué dijiste? – Su madre se había parado en el umbral de la puerta.

- ¿Ah?... dije queeeeee… me llevo algo para comer en el camino. – Esperaba que su madre le creyera.

- Bien, te preparo unas tostadas. – La chica suspiró por dentro. ¡Qué suerte que su madre se hubiese tragado la mentira!

- Sí… sí…sí, claro. – le dijo haciendo ademanes con la mano y con voz hastiada, demostrándole a su madre lo poco interesada que estaba en el tema.

- ¡Nunca estás lista a tiempo! ¡Podrías estar levantada hace más de 15 minutos y tener un desayuno decente! – escuchaba los reclamos de su madre aún estando ésta en el primer piso de la casa. ¡¿Cómo era capaz de hablar tanto! ¡Y sola! Después de unos segundos las exclamaciones pasaron a convertirse en chillidos al oído de la chica y después terminaron en un simple y tajante BLA BLA BLA.

Helena se vistió lo más rápido que pudo. Era una joven bastante alta, quizás un metro con 72 centímetros. Tenía el cabello largo y ligeramente ondulado, de un color castaño que odiaba por no ser ni claro ni oscuro, sino que simplemente de un tono medio demasiado monótono y aburrido a su gusto.

Su tez tostada, regalo de sus abuelos paternos latinos, era su orgullo. Todas sus amigas admiraban su color de piel, tan poco común entre los estadounidenses. Era como si todo el año ella hubiera tomado un baño de sol.

Y sus ojos. Bueno, sus ojos eran simplemente el centro de toda su vanidad. Podía a veces sentirse poco agraciada o sentirse rechazada o discriminada por ser de piel morena; pero sus ojos eran algo que nadie podía opacar, menospreciar o simplemente no tomar en cuenta. Y aquellos ojos sencillamente resaltaban magníficamente en su rostro.

Bajó las escaleras corriendo y casi bota a su madre en la carrera al darle ésta las tostadas.

- ¡Qué te vaya muy bien¡

- Gracias… ¡adiós! – Le dijo Helena a su madre mientras corría hacia el automóvil donde su padre y hermano ya la esperaban

- ¿Lista para tú último año escolar, hija?

- Sí, papá. Estoy bastante emocio…

- ¡Ay si papito, mírame la niñita perfecta que está tan emocionada por estudiar y tener las mejores notas! ¡Ay siiiiiiii!

- ¡Cállate engendro!

- ¡Papá, no escuchaste lo que me dijo! ¡Tu hija me llamó ENGENDROOOO!

- ¡Porque eso es lo que eres, TARADO!

- ¡¡¡PAPAAÁ! – Roger parecía a punto de llorar. Esa era su táctica para conseguir todo de su madre. Lástima para él que con su padre no era igual.

- ¡Ya! Los dos se van a callar y tratar aunque sólo sea por una vez en sus vidas de no pelear. ¿De acuerdo?

Ambos respondieron a coro con un "siiiiiií" bastante desganado. Helena y su hermano menor Roger de once años siempre peleaban. Después de todo, tenían una diferencia de edad bastante considerable de seis años.

Aprovechando que su hermana iba distraída leyendo un libro, Roger, que iba en el asiento trasero, se lo quitó.

- "Harry Potter y el príncipe mestizo". – Leyó el niño. - ¡Qué porquería! – A continuación Roger puso cara de cordero degollado y abrazando el libro comenzó a pestañear rápidamente.- ¡Ay Harry mi amor! ¡No sabes cuánto te amo! ¡muac, muac! – Y besaba la portada en donde se veía el dibujo del personaje de ficción.

-¡Dame mi libro! ¡Retrasado, DÁMELOOOO!

Roger esquivaba hábilmente las manos furiosas de Helena que trataban de apoderarse de la novela y suspiraba gritando "Harry, te amoooooo". La chica estaba en una posición bastante incómoda y desventajosa, con el cinturón de seguridad impidiéndole tener mayor libertad de movimiento. Roger se reía descaradamente de ella.

Después de otra interminable pelea en que su padre tuvo que intervenir nuevamente (esta vez el cansado caballero paró el auto y sólo volvió a encender el motor cuando los chicos se hubieron tranquilizado completamente), Helena llegó a su secundaria para comenzar su último año como colegiala.

Para su decepción, el día fue bastante normal. Vio a sus amigos y rió junto a ellos, vio a sus nuevos y antiguos profesores, se aburrió en clases, sonrió coqueta al chico que le gustaba y payaseó y chismeó en sus ratos libres. En fin, demasiado cotidiano. Al llegar esa tarde a su casa se sintió un tanto desilusionada, más bien muy desilusionada.

Antes de dormir continuó leyendo la novela de Harry Potter y se sintió aún peor. Detestaba terminar un libro, porque siempre la invadía una terrible sensación de vacío. Y a su pesar sólo le quedaban unas cuantas páginas para finalizarlo.

¿Por qué su vida era tan aburrida? Le hubiera encantado tener tan sólo un poco de la emoción o la aventura que tenían los personajes de Rowling.

Esa noche Helena se durmió soñando con jóvenes con cicatrices en forma de rayo y hombres con rostro de serpiente.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**¡Qué cortoo! Lo sé, es que tenía que pararlo ahí.**

**Quizás a muchos los decepcionen muchas cosas de este fic o del otro que tengo, porque no suceden en los libros. Es que J. K. Rowling me decepcionó totalmente. Esa mujer mata o deja de lado a mis personajes favoritos y además las parejas que hace son horribles. **

**Por eso en mis historias cambio las cosas a mi gusto, aunque (lástima) ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. En fin, este es sólo un pasatiempo.**

**Les agradezco muchísimo a los que leen y dejan sus reviews.**


	2. Chapter 3

Helena se extrañó al no oír los gritos de su madre. Qué raro. Quizás era aún muy temprano, así que decidió no abrir los ojos todavía. Acaso su madre por fin había decidido dejar de molestarla y podría dormir unos minutitos más. Unos preciosos minutitos más.

- Creo que ya está despertando.

¡QUÉ! ¿Quién estaba en su dormitorio? ¡Esa no era la voz de su padre, ¡y menos la de su hermano! ¡No conocía a nadie que hablara así! Estaba realmente confundida y asustada, tanto que no era capaz de abrir los ojos; y apretó los párpados fuertemente.

- ¿Ya despertaste? – Sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro. Eso ya era demasiado. De un salto quedó sentada en la gran cama en que se encontraba mirando aterrada a los extraños que la rodeaban.

- Parece bastante asustada – Una mujer ya mayor con una horrible bata y de anteojos le dirigió la palabra al resto de los que la acompañaban. Helena los observó. Quien le había tocado el hombro al parecer, era un anciano de gafas de media luna que vestía un atuendo de lo más chistoso y el tercer individuo no le gustó para nada. Era un hombre, quizás más joven que la mujer, de pelo negro, nariz aguileña, con cara de pocos amigos y el ceño fruncido. Cuando el hombre se percató de que era observado la miró tan seriamente que Helena bajó inmediatamente la vista intimidada.

¿Dónde rayos estaba y quién demonios eran esas personas que la miraban como atracción de circo?

- mmm… ¿Nos podrías decir tu nombre? – La mujer le hablaba.

Tras unos segundos que parecieron eternos y durante los cuales se produjo un silencio pesado y abrumador, Helena finalmente tuvo la suficiente fuerza como para hacer el intento de hablar.

- Helena… Suárez – dijo apenas en un murmullo.

- Ah, extranjero supongo – Esta vez había hablado el hombre de cabello negro. Su tono le pareció a la chica sombrío, pedante y un tanto desdeñoso. Helena no se atrevió a contestar.

- ¿Sabes dónde estás? – La mujer le había preguntado aquello con mucha cautela, como si la respuesta que diera Helena fuera de suma importancia.

¿Y dónde estaba? No tenía ni la más mínima idea. Miró la habitación en que se encontraba. Había otras camas, todas con cuatro postes cada una y con cortinas de terciopelo rojo oscuro. Lo más extraño era que todo en aquella habitación amplia y de paredes de ladrillos era de color rojo, amarillo, dorado o escarlata.

- No…no sé – Todavía estaba muy asustada, pero el tono amable de la mujer y el rostro afable del anciano le decían que aquellas personas no le harían daño. – ¿Podrían decirme donde estoy?... por favor. – Había necesitado de todo su valor para formular aquella simple pregunta.

Los tres individuos se miraron gravemente. Definitivamente el anciano fue quien tomó la palabra.

- Estás en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. – En ese momento en el cerebro de la jovencita sólo bastó que un par de neuronas hicieran sinapsis para entender lo que ocurría allí. O lo que ella creía que ocurría allí. - Yo soy…

-¡JA! ¿Esto es una broma o algo así? Y ahora me va a decir que usted es Albus Dumbledore ¿cierto? – Al creer que todo aquello se trataba sólo de una guasa de mal gusto todo su valor había regresado para desenmascarar a quien fuera que se atrevía a burlarse así de ella. - Quiero saber quién está detrás de esta estúpida broma. Sé que nunca me despegaba de los libros, pero no es razón para que…

- Tranquila, tranquila. Creo que estás un poco confundida. Esto no es ninguna broma, y sí, yo soy Albus Dumbledore. – La joven lo miró arrugando el entrecejo y con una expresión en el rostro totalmente incrédula. Todavía creía que esa era una jugarreta, y ya se estaba hartando.

- Entonces pruébelo – lo desafió cruzándose de brazos.

- Quién se cree que es está… jovencita para desconfiar de nuestras palabras. No tiene derecho a exigir ninguna prueba. – El hombre de cabellos negros hablaba.

- Pues no creo haber escuchado muchas palabras de parte de usted – Helena había perdido ya el miedo. La broma ya la estaba enojando, y demasiado.

Si las miradas mataran, Helena habría caído muerta con la mirada que el hombre de cabellos negros le había dirigido a modo de respuesta.

- Jajajaja no discutamos. Si ella quiere una prueba, Severus, le daré una prueba. - El tono jocoso del anciano la asustó un poco; parecía muy seguro de lo que decía. Entonces, el hombre la miró fijamente; y con profundo asombro Helena pudo ver que el excéntrico gorro de dormir del longevo hombre volaba desde su canoso cabello y se posaba suavemente en su propia cabeza.

- Magia – Susurró la joven como si el sólo decir aquella palabra fuera un sacrilegio o algo penado con la muerte. Helena se llevó una mano a la boca al comprender toda la situación en la que se encontraba gracias a una simple palabra, como si estuviera presagiando el fin del mundo. – Esto no puede ser.

Los tres la miraron extrañados, pero ella ya no los veía a ellos. Ya sabía donde estaba y sabía quienes eran las personas que acompañaban a Dumbledore. Sin embargo no entendía cómo había pasado algo así, cómo podía haber llegado hasta ese lugar. Quizás ya se había vuelto loca, eso era lo más seguro. Lentamente apoyó la cabeza en las rodillas y se tomó los cabellos desesperadamente, en un esfuerzo vano por tratar de entender qué sucedía.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Supongo que ya te sientes mucho mejor, Helena.

La joven levantó la cara de su plato para mirar al anciano. El se rió al verle la cara llena de migas y crema. Al parecer la muchacha estaba hambrienta.

- Zip – Helena tragó el gran trozo de pastel que tenía en la boca para poder hablar mejor.- Tengo muchas preguntas. – Le contestó ansiosa.

- No se preocupe que nosotros también, Señorita Suárez. – La Profesora McGonagall le hablaba como si fuera una de sus alumnas.

- ¿No te molesta que te hagamos algunas consultas primero, Helena? – La morena le sonrió agradecida. No sabía por qué razón ese anciano le daba tanta confianza. Se alegró de que Snape no estuviera ahí.

- No.

- ¿Sabes cómo llegaste hasta aquí? – Dumbledore recibió otro no como respuesta.

- ¿Cómo supiste que yo soy Albus Dumbledore?

Helena estuvo a punto de contestar, pero se detuvo. ¿Cómo le iba a decir que todo lo que sabía sobre él y sobre su mundo lo había leído en un libro en el que él era uno de los personajes principales? ¡La creerían loca! Pensó y pensó, pero nada bueno se le ocurría que pudiera parecer creíble.

De pronto la joven abrió los ojos como platos al recordar algo y miró a Dumbledore.

- ¡Espere! ¡Usted está muerto! ¡Có… cómo es que está aquí si usted murió!

El anciano y la mujer la miraron incrédulos. En sus rostros se reflejaba la más profunda confusión.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – La mujer parecía creer que la niña deliraba, porque al preguntar le puso una mano en la frente como si Helena tuviera fiebre.

- ¡¡Claro que me siento bien! – De un manotazo un tanto brusco quitó la mano de la profesora, a lo que la mujer se alejó indignada.

- ¡No es razón para que se comporte así, señorita Suárez!

- Calma, Minerva. – Dijo el hombre apoyando su mano en el hombro de la mujer. - ¿Por qué cree que yo debería estar muerto? – le preguntó a la chica.

– Yo…yo no entiendo… se supone que… que Voldemort mandó que…

Al oír aquel nombre los ojos de McGonagall se posaron sorprendidos en la chica. Muy pocas personas decían ese nombre, y aún menos con tanta naturalidad.

- ¿Qué es lo que sabe exactamente, jovencita? – Snape había entrado en la sala interrumpiendo a Helena y con poca paciencia había preguntado aquello. Más bien parecía exigir una respuesta.

- ¡Severus!

- No te preocupes, Minerva. Creo que Severus tiene un poco de razón. Es mejor ir al grano. ¿Cierto, Helena? – Miró a la joven con ternura.

Helena tomó aire antes de hablar. Tenía mucho que decir. Les contó todo lo que sabía durante varios minutos, quizás más de una hora. Los tres la escuchaban atentamente, mientras ella relataba hechos imposibles de saber por cualquiera que no fuera uno de ellos. El rostro de Snape estaba tan pálido que parecía un vampiro, McGonagall tenía la boca abierta y Dumbledore tenía el rostro serio. Sin embargo, no les contó absolutamente todo lo que sabía. Decidió omitir todo lo referente al sexto libro de la saga. Por lo que veía quizás ella estaba en el tiempo entre el primer o el quinto libro. O incluso podía estar en el sexto antes de la muerte de Dumbledore.

Por supuesto, Helena omitió el "pequeño detalle" de que todo eso lo había leído en un libro de fantasía. No quería ser catalogada de loca. Aunque claro, si tomaba en cuenta el hecho d que estaba conversando con los personajes de su novela favorita, seguramente ya estaba completamente chiflada.

Cuando terminó por fin su relato, se hizo un pesado silencio en el lugar, que Snape se encargó de romper.

- ¡Qué… qué significa todo esto! ¡Cómo una niña puede saber todo eso! ¡¿CÓMO LO SABES! … ¡CONTESTA!

- ¡Cálmate, Severus, deja de gritar!

- ¡CONTESTA, NIÑA! – Snape se paseaba fuera de sí por la habitación, y ahora se acercaba peligrosamente hacia Helena, a lo que ella se encogió en el sillón, temiendo un hechizo.

-¡YA BASTAAAA! – La voz de Dumbledore se había alzado majestuosa sobre la del profesor de Pociones, haciéndolo callar inmediatamente. – Severus, me temo que si no te calmas tendrás que dejar la sala. – El hombre se sentó, derrotado. – Helena, sólo si tú quieres dinos por qué sabes todo eso.

- Yo… - La morena buscaba desesperada en su mente una salida. – Yooo… yo vi todo aquello, lo vi en mi mente. – Bueno, después de todo no era completamente una mentira, porque al leer ella imaginaba todo eso en su cabeza.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En el despacho del Director, los tres enterados de la situación sostenían una importante discusión.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer entonces con ella, Albus?

- Debemos dejarla aquí con nosotros.

- Yo no estoy de acuerdo, puede ser una espía de Voldemort.

- No lo creo, Severus. En realidad estoy seguro de que no lo es.

- ¡Y por qué tendríamos que confiar en ella! No sabe cómo llegó hasta aquí y todos sabemos que este Colegio es uno de los lugares más seguros que hay, entonces ¿como entró? Nos dijo que jamás en su vida había visto o practicado magia, que sus padres son unos perfectos muggles, pero al parecer es una especie de adivina y ¡UNA MUY BUENA! ¡A MÍ ME PARECE UNA BRUJA MENTIROSA ENVIADA POR VOLDEMORT!

- Severus tiene algo de razón, Albus. Si esta chica es una bruja, ¿cómo es que jamás le llegó una carta de algún colegio de magia como nos contó? Deberíamos haber sabido de ella. Me parece demasiado extraño que sólo ahora tenga esas "visiones".

- Es que ella no es una bruja, Minerva.

- ¡JA! Entonces qué es, ¿una veela acaso? - Snape volvía hacer gala de su reducida paciencia.

- Quizás no estás tan equivocado con eso, Severus. – El profesor lo miró sorprendido.

- ¿Realmente cree eso? Nos hubiéramos dado cuenta, además las veelas no actúan así.

- No dije que fuera una veela, Severus. – El hombre del cabello grasiento y la profesora de transformaciones lo miraron totalmente confundidos.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo. Ahora saben el por qué del título. Muchas muchísimas gracias por sus reviews.**

**Todavía algunas cosas no están claras, pero las explicaré en el próximo capítulo en dónde sabremos más de la vida de esta chica.**

**¿Quieren un adelanto? Si no lo quieren no lean esto: En el próximo capítulo Helena conocerá al hombre de su vida**

**Chaolín y un gran saludo a todos los que han leído este fic!**

**PD: Supongo Que notaron que cambié algunas cosas en el fic. Al principio pensaba continuarlo directamente después del sexto libro, pero he decidido que cómo ya había dicho en mi otro fic: esta historia no tendrá relación con ese libro. **

**Quizás en el futuro cuando tenga más tiempo suba un fic en que continúe desde el sexto libro. Es que la verdad me cuesta mucho aceptar lo que Rowling le hizo a Drakito.**


	3. Chapter 4

**Después de tanto tiempo he vuelto con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Finalmente decidí que rumbo va a tomar. **

**Como les dije en el capítulo anterior, en éste nuestra protagonista conocerá al hombre de su vida. **

**A todos los que siguen "Cásate conmigo, otra vez", me comprometo a subir un nuevo capi pronto. **

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

- ¡Entonces qué diablos es esa chiquilla! –Terminó por perder la paciencia Snape.

- Es una criatura mágica. – Contestó Albus Dumbledore como si comentara el estado del tiempo.

- Espera un momento, Albus. – Replicó la profesora de Transformaciones mirando al director con escepticismo. - ¿Una criatura mágica? ¿Estás realmente seguro de lo que nos estas diciendo?

- Completamente.

- Pero eso es ridículo. Ya vimos que se trata de una chiquilla solamente. Una mentirosa, embustera y venenosa chiquilla. – Terció Snape.

- Interesante descripción, Severus; sin embargo lamento decirte que errada. – Comentó el anciano divertido. – Tienes razón en que sólo parece una jovencita, pero ¿cuándo en la magia son las apariencia las que importan?

- Sigo sin entender. – Interrumpió la mujer. - ¿Podrías explicarte, Albus?

- Aún no puedo hablar con exactitud a cerca de su procedencia, sólo puedo decirles que ella tiene una vinculación imposible con la magia. – Ambos profesores seguían mirándolo como a un loco. – En fin, el misterio se revelará a su debido tiempo. Por ahora lo que debemos hacer es darle hospedaje a nuestra joven huésped, ¿no creen?

Y así fue como Helena terminó en el Castillo de Hogwarts. Después de otros numerosos interrogatorios a cerca de su lugar de origen y de tratar de dilucidar y ubicar a su familia, lo que resultó imposible, se decidió que la chica permanecería en el castillo. Sólo Dumbledore, Snape, McGonnagall y Hagrid estaban al tanto de la verdad. Para el resto de los habitantes del lugar ella era una pariente lejana de la Profesora de Transformaciones, que al morir sus padres en un trágico accidente de magia, había tenido que ir a pasar las vacaciones con su tía Minerva.

A medida que los días pasaban la chica se maravillaba cada día más de lo que veía. Y para Dumbledore resultaba fascinante observar como la chica conocía todo de antemano y sin embargo afirmaba nunca haber visto aquellas cosas antes en su vida. No obstante para Snape todo aquello resultaba bastante sospechoso y no perdía oportunidad para seguir a la joven.

Helena estaba maravillada. No entendía por qué nada tenía relación con lo que había leído en el último libro, sino que todo parecía seguir la continuidad del quinto o quizás del cuarto. Sin embargo después de una semana dejó de preocuparse por tales asuntos. Estaba demasiado extasiada viendo cosas nuevas. ¡¡Su vida no podía ser mejor!!

Entre ella y garrid se estableció una conexión inmediata. El semi gigante pasaba gran parte del día junto a ella, mostrándole las fascinantes criaturas que estaban a su cuidado y enseñándole los alrededores del castillo.

Se había convertido en un verdadero amigo para la joven y la hacía reír constantemente. Era realmente una satisfacción para Garrid conocer a una persona que amara y se interesara con tanto entusiasmo y jovialidad por las mismas actividades que él. Helena no sólo no tenía miedo de criaturas a las que los alumnos de Hogwarts no se atrevían ni a apuntar con sus varitas, sino que las cuidaba con dedicación y cariño.

Al escuchar la historia de la chica el semi gigante había sacado sus propias conclusiones. No podía creer que fuera una simple muggle. Para él Helena había sido abandonada por sus padres magos al nacer y por consiguiente una familia muggle la había adoptado. Muchas veces le había confiado aquellas sospechas a Dumbledore, pero éste sólo e había limitado a sonreír y comentar enigmáticamente: "Bastante probable, mi querido amigo. Quien sabe. Quizás nos llevemos grandes sorpresas".

Así es que Hagrid estaba convencido de que sus deducciones eran verdaderas, y cada vez que observaba a la joven trabajar con tanto ahínco lamentaba que un espíritu tan activo y jovial se hubiera perdido de esa manera, porque aquella joven que jamás había tocado una sola varita en su vida mostraba más interés por la magia que muchos de aquellos que se jactaban de ser magos puros.

También con la Profesora de transformaciones Helena entabló una relación bastante cercana. La mujer, precisamente debido a eso, había pasado sin darse cuenta ninguna de las dos a ocupar el lugar ficticio que se le había asignado. Muchas veces en que la joven necesitaba una compañía femenina acudía a la profesora.

En cuanto a Dumbledore ese era otro asunto. El director y ella sostenían largas charlas durante las cuales Helena no podía dejar de percibir que aquel hombre sabía algo sobre ella que ni ella misma sabía. Lo podía ver en su mirada. Sin embargo le inspiraba tal confianza que después de unas cuantas semanas era una visitante asidua de su despacho, hurgando y entrometiéndose en todo lo que encontraba sin pedir ni siquiera permiso.

Así es que mientras Rubeus hacía las veces de un hermano mayor, Minerva de una tía y Albus de un abuelito; Snape se había convertido en su enemigo público número uno.

Aquel tipo ceñudo no le daba buena espina y prefería evitarlo. Obviamente. ¡¡Él era el asesino de Dumbledore!! Bueno, pensándolo bien Albus seguía vivo, pero aún así la miraba como si en cualquier momento ella fuera a lanzarle un Avada Kedravra.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cuando sólo faltaba una semana para el inicio del año escolar la situación de Helena en el castillo debía ser aclarada.

Después de una larga reunión entre los cinco conocedores de la verdad (ella y los cuatro magos) finalmente se había decido que hacer, no sin antes escuchar las aireadas protestas de Snape.

No sería fácil para nadie, menos para la misma Helena, pero no quedaba otra opción. Todos querían mantenerla cerca, vigilada y protegida y la mejor manera era ahí.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- ¡¡¡No puedo creerlo, Rubeus!!! ¡¡Voy a ser alumna de Hogwarts!!! – El semi gigante observaba risueño a la joven saltar a su lado mientras avanzaban por el Callejón Diagon. Parecía una niña de cinco años a la que van a comprar su primera escoba. - ¡¡Oh estoy tan emocionada!! ¡¡¡Ni te imaginas lo emocionada que estoy, Rubeus!!!

- No, pero puedo verlo. – Le contestó el hombre con una carcajada. Era bastante curioso, pero Helena era una de las pocas personas que lo llamaban por su nombre de pila. Desde la primera vez que lo había usado la chica le había dicho que sonaba muy chistoso, así que prefería llamarlo de esa forma.

- ¡¡¿Dónde vamos primero?!! – Casi gritó la joven presa del entusiasmo.

- Lo primero es conseguirte una varita.

Pocos minutos después se encontraban en la tienda del señor Ollivander. Helena observaba con ojos curiosos todo a su alrededor completamente absorta (especialmente el montó de cajas apiladas hasta el techo, preguntándose como es que se mantenían equilibradas) y fue por ello que no notó cuando el dueño apareció frente a ella.

Al ver al anciano la joven se sobresaltó.

- Así que usted es. – Dijo simplemente el dueño.

- ¿Ah? – La chica no entendía nada.

- Mmmm…veamos…- El hombre se paseó por el lugar hasta que tomó una de las cajas que contenía la varita sin darle siquiera tiempo a la joven para preguntarle a que se refería. - ¡Esta! – Le dijo tendiéndole la varita. – Estoy seguro que esta es la indicada.

Helena tomó el objeto de madera con manos temblorosas. Era sin duda uno de los momentos más sublimes de su corta vida. La primera vez que sostendría una varita mágica.

Estaba ansiosa y a medida que sus dedos se acercaban titubeantes al objeto del gado los segundos le parecían eternos. Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido.

Y cuando por fin la sostuvo… ¡sintió la desilusión más grande que hubiera experimentado en toda su estadía en el mundo mágico!

- ¿Esto es todo? – Le preguntó al anciano con evidente fastidio. Y al asentirle el hombre no pudo evitar enfurruñarse aún más. - ¡¡Pero si no ha sucedido absolutamente nada!! ¡¡Ni una miserable chispita!! ¡¡Ningún rayo!! ¡¡Esta porquería no sirve!! – Exclamó agitando la varita en el aire, como si al hacer aquello ésta mágicamente lanzara algún hechizo.

A su espalda Hagrid se limitó a emitir una leve carcajada, divertido por el comportamiento de la joven.

- ¡No te atrevas a reírte, Rubeus! – Gritó indignada. – Les digo que este cachivache no funciona. – Concluyó cruzándose de brazos.

- Por supuesto que la varita está en buen estado. – Le dijo Ollivander. – Eso es justamente lo que se espera de una varita con su dueño. Además jamás cometo errores.

Helena lo miró aún desconfiada por unos segundos hasta que finalmente se rindió, aceptando que eso era todo.

- Bueno… ¿y de qué es mi varita? – Preguntó finalmente.

- Tu varita es una de las más especiales que he hecho. Es una mezcla única de escama de Colacuerno Húngaro, pelo de unicornio y pelo de nundu, confeccionada por supuesto con la mejor madera de castaño. – Contestó orgullosos el anciano.

- Oh… ¿Y qué diablos es un nundu? – Preguntó la joven intrigada.

- Los nundus son consideradas las criaturas más feroces que existen. Es un gigantesco leopardo que se mueve silenciosamente pese a su tamaño y cuyo aliento causa enfermedades tan virulentas que pueden aniquilar poblaciones enteras. – Contestó Hagrid con evidente entusiasmo.

- Ya veo. – Comentó la chica al parecer no muy entusiasmada por la respuesta de Hagrid. – Por lo menos el unicornio es algo bonito. – Soltó suspirando.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dos horas después aún se encontraban inmersos en las compras de todos los utensilios y herramientas necesarios para que Helena estudiara en Hogwarts.

- Veamos… sólo nos faltan los tinteros, plumas y los rollos de pergamino. – Indicó el semi gigante observando la lista.

- ¡Uf! Qué alivio. – Suspiró la muchacha. – Ya no aguanto más. Esto es agotador hasta para mí.

- No te preocupes que esto es fácil. Después podemos ir a tomar un helado, ¿te parece?

- ¡¡Sí!! – Respondió como una niña pequeña.

Y fue así como terminaron saboreando un exquisito helado en Florean Fortescue, sentados en la terraza mientras observaban a los magos y brujas realizar sus compras.

- Sabes, todavía no logro entender lo de la varita. – Dijo de repente Helena.

- ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?

- He estado pensando en el asunto. Bueno, admito que quizás el funcionamiento correcto sea ese y que lo ideales que al yo tomarla no suceda nada, pero no me cabe en la cabeza que mi varita tenga toda esas cosas y además dos de esos animales son tan agresivos. El unicornio está bien, pero los otros dos no me parecen. Se supone que una varita es como su dueño y no creo que yo sea como un dragón.

Después de escuchar tamaña verborrea Hagrid tuvo que ordenar sus pensamientos para poder responder a todo lo que había dicho la joven.

- Veamos… - Comenzó el hombre. – En primer lugar creo que no debes hablar de animales sino de criaturas mágicas. – La joven ante aquello asintió con expresión culpable. – En segundo lugar debes pensar en lo poderosas que son esas criaturas. Quizás tú poseas un poder escondido, Helena, y aún no lo sabes.

- Lo dudo. – Rebatió la joven con tristeza.

- ¡Vamos! ¡No seas negativa! – ala animó con dulzura. – Además, ¿sabías que se dice del árbol del castaño?

- No.

- Que las personas relacionadas a él sólo aman una vez en la vida. Bastante romántico, ¿no crees? – Le dijo para animarla.

- Supongo. Aunque yo estoy muy joven como para enamorarme y pienso seguir así por muuuuuucho tiempo más porque las personas que se enamoran se vuelven unos estúpidos y yo - no quiero…

- ¡Hagrid!

Las palabras simplemente murieron en la boca de Helena. Al girar el rostro para ver quien era el mal educado que interrumpía su conversación con Rubeus las palabras simplemente se esfumaron, así como todo pensamiento racional de su cerebro.

Dejó de escuchar y de sentir, sólo era conciente del muchacho que saludaba al semigigante.

¡Dios del cielo! ¡¡¡AQUEL ERA HARRY POTTER!! ¡¡HARRY POTTER!!

¡¡HARRY POTTER ESTABA FRENTE A ELLA!!

Podía morir en ese mismo instante y morir feliz, porque ¡HABÍA VISTO EN PERSONA A HARRY POTTER!

Observó con ojos hambrientos la cicatriz que se escondía bajo el flequillo oscuro, las gafas redondas, los ojos verdes.

- Helena.

Era él sin duda. El ser más hermoso en la faz de la tierra.

-¡Helena!

¿Cómo podía ser tan perfecto?

- ¡¡¡¡Helena!!!!

¿Tendría novia? ¿Ginny acaso?

- ¡¡¡¡HELENAAAAAAAAA!!!!

- ¡¡Demonios, Rubeus!! ¡¡No es necesario gritar de esa manera!! – Gritó la joven cuando por fin había despertado de su trance.

- Te estaba llamando desde hace bastantes minutos y tú ni parecías escucharme. A mí me pareció que actuabas como uno de esos "estúpidos" que describías hace un rato. – Le dijo el semi gigante con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

- ¡No! – Exclamó ella sonrojándose copiosamente. – Es que me perdí en mis pensamientos. ¡Eso fue todo!

- Si tú lo dices. – Contestó él con expresión burlona. – Este es Harry Potter. Harry, esta es Helena Suárez. – Los presentó el hombre.

Al sentir la mano de Harry tocar la suya la muchacha casi tuvo un ataque. Tuvo que hacer enormes esfuerzos por parecer normal.

- Hola. – Le dijo ella con un hilo de voz.

- Hola. Mucho gusto. – Contestó el joven con una sonrisa que a Helena le pareció la más bonita del mundo.

Minutos después los tres compartían una amena charla sobre lo que se avecinaba en este nuevo año escolar. Bueno, la verdad era que Harry y Hagrid conversaban mientras Helena miraba al ojiverde como una boba.

Instantes más tarde Ron y Hermione, quienes se habían separado de Harry para ir a la librería (en realidad Hermione había arrastrado a Ron) se acercaron al grupo y esta vez fue el turno del pelirrojo de mirar embobado a Helena, teniendo que ser despertado por un no muy amable codazo por parte de Hermione.

- ¿Estudiarás en Hogwarts, cierto? – Le preguntó Ron a la muchacha.

- Ehhh… sí. – Le respondió ella, centrando su atención en quien le hablaba con bastante dificultad.

- ¿Y de dónde vienes? – Preguntó esta vez la castaña.

- Bueno… de Londres obviamente. – Contestó la joven lanzándole a Hagrid una mirada de socorro.

- Helena es una sobrina lejana de Minerva. Y para estar más cerca de su tía estudiará este año con nosotros. – Explicó el semi gigante.

- ¿Y por qué quieres estar cerca de ella? ¿Y tus padres? – Interrogó Ron.

¡¡Por _Dios!! ¿Por qué tienen que ser tan curiosos?_, pensó Helena.

- Es una historia muy larga, chicos. Además es parte de la vida privada de Helena. – Dijo Hagrid.

- Oh discúlpanos. No fue nuestra intención entrometernos en tus asuntos. – Se excusó Hermione.

- No te preocupes. – Dijo Helena.

Al final de la tarde la joven se había despedido de los tres chicos bastante contenta de haber conocido a personas tan agradables.

- Recuerda que cualquier cosa que necesites puedes acudir a nosotros. – Le había dicho Hermione al despedirse.

- Sí, ya sabes que ya nos conoces a nosotros. Ojalá quedes en Gryffindor. – Le había dicho Ron.

- Nos vemos al inicio de clases. – Dijo Harry.

_Nos veremos_, repitió en su mente la joven.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Y fue así como llegó el primer día de clases y con él todos los nervios.

Finalmente habían concluido cual sería el plan a seguir. Helena sería, como ya antes habían decidido, una sobrina lejana de McGonnagall. Pero además le habían añadido a la farsa que la chica había sido criada como una muggle por una familia adoptiva y que al morir ésta se había descubierto que en realidad era una bruja. Lamentablemente sus padres magos también habían muerto varios años atrás en un misterioso accidente, ya que eran aurores, y era por eso que la niña había sido dada en adopción.

Aquel singular relato (basado en gran parte en las suposiciones de Hagrid) había sido ideado debido a que no se podían permitir que el resto del alumnado descubriera que Helena era una muggle al ver que no tenía idea del mundo mágico. Así que de esa manera enmascaraban su desconocimiento.

Mientras se realizaba la típica ceremonia de principio de año en que todos los alumnos de primer año deben ser seleccionados para su futura casa, Helena esperaba escondida tras las puertas del Gran Comedor, casi comiéndose las uñas de la impaciencia.

Uno a uno los pequeños fueron sentándose y tomando asiento en sus respectivas casas, hasta que ya no quedó ninguno.

Fue entonces cuando escuchó su nombre provenir de los labios de su falsa tía.

- ¡Helena Suárez!

- Tranquilízate, Helena. – Se dijo a si misma. – Vamos. Respira profundo. Tú puedes.

Con el corazón en la boca salió de su escondite y se dirigió hacia el sombrero. Fue inevitable que su paso todas las miradas se dirigieran hacia ella y que un murmullo general se apoderara del lugar.

Mientras caminaba levantó la vista y distinguió fugazmente la cabeza pelirroja de Ron. A su lado estaban Hermione y Harry; y al ver que ellos le sonreían dándole ánimos les devolvió la sonrisa sintiéndose un poco mejor.

- ¡Ron! ¿Acaso la conoces? – Le preguntó Dean al pelirrojo.

- Sí. La conocimos en el Callejón Diagon.

- ¡Por Merlín! – Suspiró Dean.

- ¿Qué sucede, Dean? – Preguntó Hermione.

- ¡Qué esa es la chica más linda que he visto en mi vida!

- ¡Estoy de acuerdo! – Corroboró Ron.

- Y yo. - Dijo Neville.

En resumen, casi todos los chicos terminaron admitiendo que Helena era simplemente hermosa, ganándose varios miradas bastante asesinas por parte de sus compañeras.

Entre tanto Helena se había sentado y el sombrero se encontraba sobre su cabeza.

- Vaya vaya vaya… - Decía el sombrero. – No había observado algo así jamás.

- ¿Algo como qué? – Se atrevió a preguntar la joven.

- Como tú. – Respondió simplemente el sombrero, por lo que ella decidió guardar silencio. – Bastante interesante, debo admitir. Mmmmm… dará mucho que hablar… pero no sé si eso te traerá satisfacciones…aunque… al final…

Helena estaba desconcertada. ¿Qué trataba de decir ese loco sombrero? ¿A qué se refería con todo ese palabrerío?

- No me parece que esa sea la base de tu personalidad… sin embargo… mmmm… es ahí donde debes estar.

Todos en el comedor estaban expectantes. Nunca antes el sombrero seleccionador se había tomado tanto tiempo para tomar una decisión. Ni siquiera con Harry Potter.

- ¡¡Slytherin!!

¡¡¿Qué?!! ¡¡Tenía que ser un error!

- No… espere… yo no quiero ir ahí… - Decía la chica, mientras la profesora de Transformaciones le quitaba el sombrero de la cabeza y la instaba a ponerse de pie. – Por favor, Minerva, yo no quiero… ahí no…por favor…

- Lo siento, Helena. No hay nada que se pueda hacer.

- ¡Pero ni siquiera soy ambiciosa! – Murmuró la chica con terror en sus hermosos ojos.

- Ve. Y no dejes que noten tu miedo. – Fue lo último que dijo la mujer antes de dejarla sola.

_Dios santo en qué me he metido. _

Como si fuera a la horca la joven caminó hacia la mesa de las serpientes.

Pudo observar como un chico bastante guapo de cabello negro prácticamente botaba a otro bastante corpulento junto a él y le sonreía coquetamente.

- Aquí hay un asiento vacío. – Le dijo el chico.

- No gracias. – Respondió Helena sin siquiera detenerse. No le había gustado para nada que aquel chico tratara tan mal al otro. Además al pasar junto a ellos se había fijado fugazmente en otro chico y la forma fría en que la miraba le había dado escalofríos. Nunca en su vida había visto unos ojos más fríos que aquellos.

- Parece que te han dado calabazas, Zabini. – Comentó un muchacho rubio frente al aludido.

- ¡¿Has visto eso, Malfoy?! – Exclamó indignado el chico mientras observaba atónito como Helena se sentaba completamente sola al final de la mesa. - ¡¿Lo has visto?!

- Por supuesto que lo vi. – Respondió el rubio poniendo los ojos en blanco. – Vi claramente que esa chica te acaba de dar calabazas.

- ¿Es que acaso está loca?

- ¿Y por qué habría de estar loca? – Preguntó con evidente desinterés el rubio.

- ¿Por qué? ¿No te das cuenta, Malfoy? ¡Sólo una loca preferiría sentarse sola a gozar de mi compañía!

- Entonces debe estar loca. – Comentó con sarcasmo el blondo.

- Claro que debe estarlo. Peo aún así es la loca más apetecible que he visto en mi vida. – Continuó el chico mientras miraba a Helena. - ¿Te fijaste en esos ojos, Malfoy? ¿Y en esa boca? Esa chica simplemente está como quiere…

Pero Draco ya no escuchaba, sino que se limitaba a mirar a la susodicha con una expresión bastante taciturna en su afilado rostro.

Esa chica no le daba buena espina. Algo extraño tenía. Y él lo descubriría.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Espero sus reviews!**

**Se acercan grandes misterios y peligros para Helena. Y también el amor obviamente. **


	4. Chapter 5

Inmediatamente después de sentarse Helena pensó que quizás no era tan maravilloso e increíble estar en el mundo de Rowling. ¿Qué demonios hacía en Slytherin?

Con un suspiro bastante audible apoyó la el mentón en una de sus manos y se dedicó a jugar con un mechón de pelo con la otra, absolutamente desinteresada del discurso de bienvenida que en esos momentos daba Dumbledore.

Fue sólo cuando la comida apareció frente a ella que recuperó parte del ánimo.

_¡Ohhh! Bueno, después de todo las cosas no están taaaan mal_, pensó observando con una mirada hambrienta los manjares sobre la mesa.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cuando la cena de bienvenida hubo terminado la muchacha se levantó silenciosamente. No había conversado absolutamente con nadie mientras ésta había transcurrido, pero se sentía tan satisfecha con la rica comida que le importaba un cuerno.

Manteniéndose un tanto rezagada siguió a los alumnos de su casa. Con disgusto pudo notar que quien lideraba la marcha era aquel chico de mirada tan fría.

- Helena…

Era la Profesora McGonnagall que la llamaba.

- ¿Si Minerva?

Helena no se percató de ello, pero muchos de los alumnos que en ese momento pasaban por su lado comenzaron a cuchichear. Después de todo ya se había colado entre el alumnado que ambas mujeres eran parientes.

- El Director desea tener unas palabras en privado contigo en su despacho.

- ¿Acaso sucede algo malo? – Preguntó intrigada. ¡¡Quizás se dieron cuenta del error y van a trasladarme a Gryffindor!! ¡¡¡Con Harry!!!

- No te preocupes, pero es importante. – Y levantando la vista comenzó a mirar a su alrededor hasta que buscó lo que encontraba. – Mmmm… ¡usted! ¡Señor Zabini!

- Dígame, profesora. – Contestó el aludido quien se había tardado bastante en acudir hasta la maestra.

- Acompañe a la señorita Suárez hasta el despacho del Director, y espérela para después acompañarla a su sala común.

- Como usted ordene. – Contestó el muchacho haciendo una exagerada reverencia, a lo que la profesora abrió bastante los ojos y lo miró con disgusto. Helena tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa.

Minutos después se encontraban caminando por los pasillos. Ninguno hablaba, sin embargo Helena notaba por el rabillo del ojo que Zabini no le quitaba la vista de encima. Ya estaba comenzando a molestarle.

- ¿Tengo algo en la cara o qué? – No pudo evitar soltar evidentemente fastidiada.

- Si. – Respondió simplemente el chico, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Qué tengo? ¿Alguna mancha de comida? – Comenzó a preguntar Helena tocándose la piel del rostro. Pero al ver que él se reía comenzó a cabrearse nuevamente. - ¡Dímelo de una vez!

- Claro que tienes algo en el rostro. – Dijo Zabini. – Tienes los ojos más bonitos que he visto.

Helena no supo qué decir. Se quedó mirándolo con la boca abierta. Aquel era un cumplido muy lindo y la verdad era que la tomaba desprevenida.

- Gracias. – Contestó completamente sonrojada y sin poder evitar bajar la vista.

- Vamos, no bajes esos ojitos. – Le dijo el chico tomándole el mentón y levantándole el rostro. – Son muy bonitos como para esconderlos.

Nuevamente no sabía que decirle. Además… ¿Quién era él? Lo recordaba vagamente de los libros. Era apenas mencionado en los últimos, y ni siquiera recordaba que la autora lo hubiera descrito físicamente. No obstante era un tipo bastante apuesto. Tenía unos ojazos verdes…

- ¿Vamos? – Le dijo él sacándola de sus divagaciones.

Al llegar al despacho del profesor Zabini se quedó en el pasillo esperándola.

- Hola, Albus. – Lo saludó animadamente. – Minerva me dijo que querías verme.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mientras bajaba las escaleras del despacho del director Helena no podía parar de pensar en lo que éste le había dicho.

- Ha sido una sorpresa para todos la decisión del sombrero de ponerte en Slytherin, pero no podemos hacer nada.

- ¡Pero tú eres el Director!

- Lo siento. Tendrás que aceptarlo. – Y continuó con una expresión tan seria que asustó a la muchacha. – Debes tener mucho cuidado, Helena. Los Slytherin no son como el resto de los alumnos. Ellos jamás deben enterrarse de la verdad. Desde ahora en adelante tendrás que andarte con mucho cuidado. Recuerda que Hagrid, Minerva, Severus y yo estamos para protegerte, pero no podremos estar en todo momento contigo.

¡Qué miedo!

Y ella que pensaba que las cosas iban mal

¡Iban asquerosamente mal!

Al llegar junto al chico lo vio apoyado en una pared, mirándose los pies y con expresión de estar muy aburrido.

- ¡Hasta que por fin llegas! – Exclamó Zabini. – ¡Pensé que me iban a salir raíces de tanto esperarte aquí parado!

Helena rió al escucharlo.

- Pero que exagerado. – Le dijo aún riendo.

Y fue así como se inició la amistad entre Blaise Zabini y Helena Suárez. Una amistad que en el futuro podría significar demasiado en la vida de ambos.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Al llegar a las mazmorras Helena y Blaise entraron a la sala común de Slytherin riendo estrepitosamente.

- Jajajajajajaja es que ni te imaginas la cara de Filch jajajajaajajajaja – Decía Helena entre sonoras carcajadas.

- No puedo creer que jajajajaja hayas sido capaz de eso jajajajajajajaja

- ¡Claro que fui capaz! – Exclamó ella con orgullo. – jajajajajajaja y después cuando la señora Norris apareció jajajajajajajaja

Malfoy, así como el resto de las serpientes que se encontraban en el lugar, observaban al par de muchachos reír como locos, pero a diferencia del resto (que los miraba con curiosidad) el rubio lo hacía con fastidio y molestia.

- Menudo par de idiotas escandalosos. – Murmuró el blondo sentado en su "trono".

- ¡¡Oye, Malfoy!! ¡Ni te imaginas lo que Helena me venía contando! – Le gritó al moreno acercándose y limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

- Ni me lo imagino. – Contestó cansinamente el rubio.

- ¡Esta chica es una joya! – Decía Zabini, sin perca6tarse de las oscuras miradas que se dirigían ambos chicos. - ¡Ah pero si no los he presentado! – Gritó de pronto golpeándose la frente. – Helena, este es Draco Malfoy, Rey de Slytherin y descendiente de una línea de magos puros que se remonta a los tiempos de Salazar Slytherin… - Decía el chico haciendo exagerados aspavientos y reverencias. – Draco, esta es Helena Suárez, la dueña de los ojos más bonitos de Hogwarts y el terror de Filch.

- Hola. – El rubio se limitó a hacer un gesto con la cabeza.

- Hola. – Helena ni siquiera hizo eso.

- Espérame aquí un momento con Draco, Helena. – Decía Zabini entusiasmado. – Voy a mi habitación y vuelvo.

La chica lo miró casi rogándole que no la dejara ahí sola con el rubio, pero Zabini no pareció captar nada.

Se quedaron ahí mirándose. Ella de pie y él sentado como si fuera el Rey del mundo.

_¿Es mi idea o empieza a hacer frío aquí?_, se preguntó Helena lanzando una fugaz mirada al lugar. _Menudo reino el que tienes aquí, rubio de bote. No te daría ni una libra por él. Y seguramente no es que haga frío, sino que deben ser esos ojos de hielo que tienes. Tu mirada congelaría hasta al mismísimo sol. _

Lamentablemente para la chica, no era conciente de lo retadora que era su mirada en esos momentos. Sin embargo Malfoy sí era bastante conciente de cómo la chica prácticamente lo insultaba con la mirada.

- ¿No tienes acaso algo mejor que hacer que estar ahí parada mirándome? – Le preguntó arrastrando las palabras. – Quizás no.

_¡¡¿Y este engendro rubio quién se cree que es para hablarme así?!!_

- Para tu información, sí tengo muchas cosas más importantes que hacer. Realmente hasta mirarme las uñas sería más relevante, pero para mi desgracia Blaise me dejó aquí contigo. – Respondió Helena con evidente desprecio.

Draco no lo podía creer, y por supuesto quienes estaban en la sala común tampoco. _Pobre ilusa_, pensaban algunos. _No sabe con quien se esta metiendo._

Pero la verdad era que Helena sí lo sabía. Era una gran fanática de la novelas y acababa de comprobar que el imbécil de Draco Malfoy sí era el patán pretensioso de los libros.

- Cuida tus palabras. – Le dijo el blondo amenazadoramente. – No estas hablando con cualquiera.

- Pues yo creo que sí. – Lo retó la chica. Y pudo observar como los músculos del rostro del chico se contraían al escucharla. - ¡Ah no! ¡Tienes razón! ¡No todos los días una tiene la desgracia de conocer a un tarado y presuntuoso rubio teñido con complejo de Rey!

- ¡¡Eres una estúpida!! – A esas alturas de la "conversación" el muchacho ya estaba de pie frente a ella. – ¡¡Me encargaré de ponerte en tu lugar!!

- ¡¿Ah si?! ¡¿Pues cómo?! ¡¡Dudo que ese pequeño cerebro tuyo funcione para algo más que para hacerle la vida miserable al resto de las personas!!

Fue así como los encontró Zabini. Inmersos en una discusión a gritos, mirándose con odio.

- Oh oh – Fue lo único que atinó a decir el moreno mientras los observaba fulminarse con la mirada.

- ¡Blaise! – Helena ya lo había visto y se dirigía a él con ojos centelleantes. - ¡¡TÚ ESTÚPIDO AMIGO ES UN MAL EDUCADO!! – Gritó señalando al rubio.

- ¡¡ELLA COMENZÓ A INSULTARME A MÍ!! ¡¡A MÍ!! – Gesticulaba Malfoy.

Zabini miraba a uno y a otro completamente aturdido. Parecían dos niños pequeños. Y lo peor de todo era que ambos lo miraban esperando a que se pusiera de su parte.

- ¡AHHHHGGG! ¡Yo me voy de aquí! – Perdió la paciencia Helena al ver que su nuevo amigo no decía nada en su defensa. - ¡¡HURÓN!! – Gritó escaleras arriba.

- ¡¡¿Acaso tú le contaste?!! – Exclamó Malfoy.

- ¡No! – Se defendió rápidamente Blaise.

- ¡¡MALDITA ESTÚPIDA!! – Gritó Malfoy mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

Dos sonoros portazos se escucharon.

- Parecía que iban a matarse. – Comentó un chico a otro.

- Me pregunto como alguien puede ser tan estúpida como para ganarse así el odio de Malfoy. – Decía una chica.

- Es nueva aquí. Seguramente es eso. – Le contestaba otra.

- Aún así. ¡Es Malfoy! Todos saben quien es él. Además… - Le comentaba confidencialmente. – Es el chico más guapo que conozco y solo una loca actuaría así con él. Debo confesarte que sentí bastante miedo al ver como todos la miraban como babosos, pero por suerte Draco acaba de dejar en claro que no quiere nada con ella.

- Tienes razón, Pansy. Esa chica no tiene ni una oportunidad con él. Bueno, aunque tampoco ella parecía muy interesada.

- Lo que es mejor para mí.

Y ambas comenzaron a reír como descerebradas.

Zabini, que había escuchado todos esos comentarios, puso los ojos en blanco frente a aquella sarta de estupideces.

- Quizás te equivoques, Pansy. – Murmuró el moreno.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A la mañana siguiente las cosas no iban mucho mejor entre Helena y Malfoy. Estaban sentados uno frente al otro en la mesa mientras desayunaban, ella junto a Zabini y él junto a Pansy.

El ambiente estaba tenso. Ambos se habían mantenido en completo silencio, a la espera de que el otro dijera la primera palabra. Las intensas mir4adas de odio que se dirigían no pasaban desapercibidas para nadie.

Pansy trataba de que Draco le prestara atención, pero no lograba del chico más que gruñidos. Estaba comenzando a odiar a esa tan Helena por robarle la atención del Slytherin.

Cuando ya era la milésima vez que intentaba que el chico le prestara atención por fin éste explotó.

- ¡Maldición, Pansy! – Gritó Malfoy. – ¡De una vez por todas deja de molestarme!

Helena no pudo evitar que una risita maliciosa se le escapara.

- ¡¿Y tú de qué te ríes?! – Le exigió el rubio con cara de pocos amigos.

Helena lo miró durante un par de segundos avaluando si debía o no provocarlo aún más. El rubio parecía haber llegado al límite de su paciencia.

_Pero nunca esta de más ver si realmente llegó a su límite_, pensó la chica.

- De ti. – Le contestó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, provocando que Blaise, a su lado, casi se atragantara con su zumo de calabaza.

- Alguien debería enseñarte a respetar a tus superiores. – Siseó el blondo.

- Seguramente eres superior a mí… en estupidez.

A esas alturas nadie creía lo que estaba viendo. Si muchos no habían podido presenciar el espectáculo el día anterior, hoy tenían una nueva función.

- ¡Cómo te atreves a hablarle a Draco así! – Le espetó Pansy, al parecer profundamente indignada.

Helena la miró por un instante como si fuera una cucaracha para después volver a centrar su atención en Malfoy.

- No sabía que necesitaras una defensora, hurón.

-¡¡ESTO ES SUFICIENTE!! ¡¡TE HARÉ TRAGAR CADA UNA DE TUS PALABRAS!! – Gritó enfurecido el joven, levantándose bruscamente de la mesa y apuntando a la chica con su varita.

Inmediatamente todas las miradas se dirigieron a ellos. Absolutamente todos en el gran comedor observaban expectantes.

Helena se mantenía sentada en su puesto, comiendo tranquilamente una tostada.

- Interrumpes mi desayuno, hurón albino. – Dijo ella sin siquiera levantar la vista.

- ¡Eres una cobarde! ¡VAMOS! ¡SACA TU VARITA! ¡¡COBARDE!!

_¡¡Yo no soy una cobarde!!_

- ¡¡YA VEREMOS QUIEN ES EL COBARDE!! – Gritó enfurecida Helena. Y a continuación procedió a apuntarlo a su vez con su varita.

_Ni siquiera sé como se usa este maldito pedazo de madera. Supongo que mis días están contados. ¡¡Voy a morir a manos de un teñido cabeza de limón!!_

- Vamos, chicos, están exagerando. – Trataba de calmarlos inútilmente Zabini, mientras Pansy parecía disfrutarlo enormemente.

- ¡Suficiente! – Se oyó la voz de la profesora McGonnagall. – Ambos a mi oficina. Ahora.

- ¡Demonios! – Masculló la chica viendo como la maestra salía a paso raudo del comedor. – Esto es tu culpa. – Le dijo al chico mientras iban camino a la puerta.

- Ya quisieras. – Contestó malhumorado el rubio.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- ¿Vieron eso? – Preguntó Ron extasiado. – ¡Nunca había visto a alguien tratar al hurón de esa forma!

- Sólo espero que Helena no se meta en problemas. – Dijo Hermione.

- Es que con ese Malfoy cualquiera pierde la paciencia. – Intervino Ginny.

_Yo me pregunto por qué el sombrero la dejó en Slytherin_, fue el comentario personal de Harry.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Otro capítulo más!**

**Gracias a quienes me han escrito: LittleSweet Malfoy Oh, Koumal Lupin, Kathy, Bella, Ellizabeth, Rory Garger, manini, Nachita, yoko, PauMalfoy, Alepatito, Cassandra Black, bronwyn bm, Clawy, FinnFisshu88, Avril SexyFairy, Genesys, DannaWeasley, chibi tenshi. **


End file.
